


Frivolous Things

by eerian_sadow



Series: cotton candy bingo [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, cosmos and skyfire are adorable, cotton candy bingo 2012, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos makes the rounds of the Intergalactic Marketplace while Skyfire attends a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frivolous Things

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2012 round of Cotton Candy Bingo, filling my "magic" square
> 
> please note: there is mention of a male-gendered being giving birth in this fic, but no mpreg or child birth appears in this fic. it is only a mention.
> 
> and yes, this takes place after Final Frontier. you do not have to have read it to understand this fic.

Cosmos walked through the bustling marketplace, enjoying the mixture of sapient beings from across the galaxies and fantastic variety of wares for sale. It would be far too easy to barter away the trade goods he had brought from Earth and leave with his subspace filled to bursting with things the other Autobots would love. He had already traded a ten pound crate of quartz crystals to a Rock Biter in exchange for some ancient opera recordings that Jazz and Blaster had been lamenting the loss of--it wouldn't be hard to keep going at all.

 _Cosmos,_ Skyfire's voice was a welcome sound over his comm lines, _Are you busy?_

 _Not busy,_ the minibot replied. _Just exploring the marketplace. It's amazing!_

_Do you mind if i join you? The conference is ending early today._

_Ending early? I hope nothing bad has happened._ Cosmos frowned and stepped out of the walkway.

_Not bad at all. The last presenter went into labor. He was very apologetic; apparently his young are early._

The green mech's smile returned and he chuckled softly. _Babies seem to be very excited to see the world. Remember how Daniel's daughter couldn't even wait to get to the hospital? First Aid was so disappointed that he didn't get to assist._

 _I remember._ There was a clear smile in Skyfire's voice. _So what about the market?_

 _Oh, yes!_ Cosmos shook his head at how easily he had distracted himself. _I would enjoy it very much if you came. There are a lot of things here I think you'll like._

_Then I'm on my way. See you soon._

_See you soon._ The minibot was still smiling as they cut the connection and he waded back into the traffic of the market. Skyfire would have no trouble spotting him from the air; they were the only Cybertronians on the planet currently.

He wandered a bit more, stopping to study some handmade wall hangings and armor ornaments. He picked out a small bauble for Mirage, to give the noble something nice to wear to formal events, and a beautiful prayer rug for Optimus. The vendor happily traded for several skeins of soft plant fiber yarn and his contact information in case there was demand for more. He gave it happily, excited that there could be a small scale business venture coming from this trip.

Skyfire's science conference was important, but Earth also needed to begin venturing into the galactic economy.

He was admiring the fine craftsmanship of the prayer rug--it even had Cybertronian prayer glyphs woven into the edges-- when he heard someone call out. 

"Excuse me, my fine young mechanism!"

Cosmos looked around for any other mechanical life forms before looking to the merchant. "Do you mean me?"

"Indeed I do!" The vendor, one of the reptilian species from Quadrant 1447, waved him close to his booth. "I couldn't help but notice that you're purchasing some very fine gifts. Might I interest you in an addendum to your purchases today?"

"I don't know." The minibot looked around the reptilian's stall. The shelves were lined with herbs and dried meats, broken up by a few bones and one garish lamp. "I don't see anything that we would find useful."

"Because the best of my merchandise is under the counter." The vendor pulled out a vial of sparkling purple liquid and held it up for the mech's inspection. "Mixed by my illustrious sire on our home world, Ssslkssk."

The contents looked decidedly like some of Miranda Witwicky's lip gloss, but Cosmos did his best not to be rude. "I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"This," the Ssslkssk grinned, "Is a fool-proof method for making your chosen mate fall hopelessly in love with you."

The minibot gave the vendor a disbelieving look. "You mean like a magic potion?"

"Yes, precisely!" The reptilian's grin grew. "One sip, and they're yours forever."

"Oh, I see." Cosmos put on his politest smile and shook his head. "Thank you very much, but I don't need anything like that. Skyfire and I are very happy already."

"Perhaps a charm then, to be sure he remains faithful?"

"No thank you."

"A totem to ensure strong and healthy offspring?" The merchant's smile was wavering.

"Cybertronians are built, not born. Thank you for your consideration, though." Cosmos turned away from the booth before the Ssslkssk could attempt to sell him any other "magic" items. 

Skyfire was touching down behind him as the minibot stepped back into the walkway. The scientist scooped the smaller mech up into a hug and nuzzled him affectionately. "Bad prices?"

"Just nothing we need." Cosmos grinned at the larger mech. "Look at what I found for Optimus! Isn't the detail amazing? And look, here's the Sun Prayer woven right in! It was my favorite when I was a newspark, because it was so hopeful. And I found those operas that Jazz and Blaster..."

Skyfire smiled as Cosmos babbled on like Bluestreak about his day. The vendor huffed in irritation as they walked away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Broken Hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132064) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow)




End file.
